1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for providing an adaptive hunting blind capable of being used in multiple locations, and more specifically to a hunting blind that is highly portable and is concealed using grasses, plants, and other vegetation local to a chosen hunting location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Temporary hunting structures aimed at providing camouflage and cover, commonly referred to as hunting blinds, are popular amongst hunters. Existing blinds include blinds that are similar to a camping tent, blinds which can float on the water, and other popular models such as “coffin blinds.”
Existing blinds are constructed using a fabric or canvas type materials for covering and camouflage. There are major problems with using such materials. Fabric adds weight to the line and can create irregular patterns which animals can detect. Similarly, fabric can cause a darkened effect that creates a “blob” site and causes a silhouette effect rather than a natural 3-D effect like grasses and natural environmental camouflage. Fabric is wholly “unnatural,” and while existing blinds go to great lengths to use fabric to create a “natural” appearance, fabric is limited.
Most fabric blinds have vegetation straps to help control the camouflage, but these straps can cause an unnatural and cumbersome look due to the size and weight of the vegetation. Further, this setup tends to eliminate the desired 3-D effect of the camouflage, forcing hunters to constantly rebuild the blind throughout the day as the sun shifts and winds move pieces of the blind around.
Existing blinds, such as coffin blinds or pop-up blinds, are built with flaps that are pushed open, sprung open or are dropped in when an animal is near and the hunter decides it is time to fire his weapon. The sudden movement of the flap or lid will often cause birds to “flare,” making them much more difficult targets. Any excessive moving parts or unnatural elements decrease the effectiveness of a hunting blind. The flaps and lids can also interfere with a hunter's ability to quickly target and fire upon birds or other animals.
Existing permanent and semi-permanent blinds are often great during the first days of hunting use. However, that cover tends to be knocked down and pressed into the ground by snow and other environmental changes, leading to an unnatural look. Further, permanent and semi-permanent blinds do not allow a hunter to reposition throughout a hunting trip, and some hunting areas forbid the use of permanent or semi-permanent blinds.
What is desired is a highly-portable hunting blind which is capable of adapting to the natural camouflage of a hunting environment without unnecessary and unnatural moving parts, such as flaps or lids, hindering the hunter's ability to target and fire upon prey. Heretofore there has not been available a hunting blind system with the advantages and features of the present invention.